


Not Today

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [23]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: During a strike to retake the Dust Palace, Aaron finds something that pisses Spencer off.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13, 
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron rolled over in the bunk that he was in and found that Spencer had slipped into it in the night with him. Aaron smiled, wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and cuddled into his back. Aaron felt something on his body and realized that Spencer had pulled out a heavy blanket when he had come down and joined Aaron. He was stuffy, but Spencer felt a little cold. He must have gotten cold. Probably why he had slipped into Aaron's bunk as well. The beds were just a bit too small for two people, even those who were intimate, to sleep in comfortably. 

A tinny voice called out, and Aaron looked around until he realized it was coming from his helmet. 

"G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Aaron asked. He looked around for any of the three and found that two were powered down and the other was now looking at him. "Who is it?"

"Cayde-6. We have a go on another strike. More information once we get to Mars."

"Then let's get going. Get the other two parts of yourself up, and I'll get Spencer up." 

"I'll get Morgan as well." G.A.R.C.I.A. floated up. Morgan was on the top bunk in the room they were in. 

Aaron started to shake Spencer to softly wake him up. Spencer stretched in Aaron's arms, and it was then that Aaron realized that Spencer was awake and had been awake for a while. 

"There is something...Something woke me up," Spencer said. 

"A dream?"

"No. Something on Mars. I hope it's what we are going to deal with because if it's not, then I don't know what to do."

"I had a thought last night as I fell asleep. Who knows exactly who you are?" Aaron hoped that Spencer understood what he wanted to know. 

"Moira's closest guards and that is it. There was some confusion and a little bit of mind-bending, but the names of Moira and Uilliam Reid are struck from Awoken memory. They did it long ago to protect themselves."

Morgan rolled in the bunk as G.A.R.C.I.A. chattered at him. Seconds later, G.A.R.C.I.A. went flying by and was laughing as Morgan grumbled. It was a few seconds later, and Morgan was rolling off the bunk to land in a crouch. Aaron sometimes wondered precisely how Exos felt about sleeping in beds like the humans that they used to be, but he would never ask Morgan or Rossi, maybe one day he would ask Cayde.

Twenty minutes later, all three were on their ships, and they were leaving to head to Mars. Aaron figured that they would not be back to the bolthole for a while. The Vanguard would probably bring them home.

"Fireteam BAU to Vanguard, come in," Spencer called over the comms after G.A.R.C.I.A. connected them. 

"Cayde to Reid."

"So what's up on Mars?" Spencer asked. 

Cayde chuckled. "We have tomfoolery going on. The Cabal doesn't know when to quit. The Dust Palace is lost to us again. It's back in Cabal hands. Word is they've let Psion Flayers out of the cages to dig around in the Central AI's Cortex. Which means they really want what's buried in there. If Rasputin was protecting it, it's valuable. We have got to flush those Flayers out. The report will be following as well as objectives. Cayde out."

"What the hell are Flayers?" Morgan asked. 

"Big trouble," Spencer said. He opened the file that Cayde sent and set in their course. ONly after the ship was flying on its own did he turn around to face Aaron. "Flayers are much more powerful than the regular Psions. Their attacks have much more range. I don't know how many we are going to face, but typically from what I have read, they are released in sets of three. Each of them has a different shield. One Void, one Arc, and one Solar, so it's good that we are all three going as it's probably going to take our supers to take out each one. We are going to have to work together on that because we will have to take them out one at a time while dodging the others."

"Sounds like Cayde is right that we need to take them out, sooner rather than later." Morgan's tone was very hard but nothing that pointed out that they were going to have an issue. 

"The longer they are out and about the stronger they get."

"SUit up and let's get down there," Aaron said, and he reached over and cut the comms. "Is that what you were feeling?"

"I don't know and I won't until I get close to them. Who knows what the Cabal has done to Mars. There could be all manner of things on the planet that could connect to the psionic plane. Mara has Techeun or TEch Witches that can better pinpoint, but they don't leave her for anything. If something happens, I am sure that they might be able to help, if Mara is okay with that."

"How many are there?"

"Seven that Mara told me about. I don't know any more than that."

"We can keep that in mind," Aaron said. 

Aaron watched as the ship broke the atmosphere on the planet. Spencer spun in the chair and took over flying. 

"According to the Vanguard reports from Cayde, the Psion Flayers are already at the top of the Dust Palace. We had better move," G.A.R.C.I.A. said after all three Guardians were out of the ships and on the ground in the Hollows.

Cabal were waiting on them in the opening of the door to the building that the Dust Palace was in. Morgan charged in and started to wipe them out with Spencer staying at the edge. Aaron kept watching on their flank. 

When the enemies were clear, Aaron stepped into the building. Morgan and Spencer were on the top floor, so he ran to join them. Spencer was staying behind Morgan, letting him be the Titan that he was. The halls were empty leading them to where they needed to go. When they got to an area with two doors, Spencer went to the elevator shaft and jumped down while Morgan went to the right and down a bit of scaffolding that looked like it was going to fall down. Aaron followed Spencer down the short hop down the elevator shaft. The lighting in the new area was fading in and out, so G.A.R.C.I.A. turned on her flashlight as she appeared at Aaron's head. 

They kept on going until they entered a room. They needed to cross it to get where they needed to go, only the door that would let them out was locked. 

"The Cabal has locked us out," Spencer said. 

"I"ll have to decrypt their security overrides," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She floated from Aaron's head to the door, and the three of them worked on it. "Something's interfering with security protocols."

"So it's going to take a while." 

Aaron turned to find his tracker turning red. 

"We have incoming!"

SMall groups of Cabal started to enter the room from all available openings, and Aaron switched to his Hand Cannon. He needed to get one of the newer ones that took energy packs, and he knew it, but he liked the feel of the bullet leaving the gun. 

The G.A.R.C.I.A.s hacked the door as quick as they could, but it was still a slightly prolonged fight for the three of them. Just as Spencer cut the head off of a Psion, the G.A.R.C.I.A.s all disappeared. 

"We are through! WOOT!" G.A.R.C.I.A.'s voice was very happy over their comms. Aaron smiled despite himself. He shook his head and waved Spencer and Morgan in through the door first. Morgan went first with Spencer slotting into place behind him. Aaron kept his eyes on the walls around them. 

"Fucking again?" Morgan called out after they had cleared the next room of Cabal only to find another locked door. 

"Let me," Spencer said as he stepped up to the console that was by the door. He started to type. G.A.R.C.I.A. huffed, all of them, but they let him do what he was doing. "The Cabal got impatient with this one. I'll have to put it back together to get through." 

"Morgan, you take the left, I'll take the right. Defend." 

Morgan nodded and took off in the direction that Aaron had given him. The Cabal started to engage them, and Aaron tried to focus on them, but every once in a while he looked back at Spencer to find him guts deep into the console. 

After ten minutes more minutes, the Cabal were dead, and Spencer yelled out, "Almost there! The damage was way more extensive than I thought. I'm just glad I remembered most of it as I went." 

Morgan chuckled over the comms and Aaron allowed himself a smile. Nothing else appeared to take them on, and the longer that went on, the most paranoid Aaron felt himself getting. 

"I got it! Let's get going!" Spencer's yell was triumphant, and that cracked a huge smile on Aaron's face. 

"So what is this place?" Aaron asked as they passed the doors that had a three on one and a six on the other. 

"Overwatch. This is where access to most of the laboratories and other sensitive rooms are in this facility. The front half is where we were, and it's now called the Dust Palace. There are rooms in here that we won't be able to get in and I don't think that we should without full and proper gear to protect ourselves. Who knows what the shifting sands and Cabal drilling has unleashed. There were chemicals in here that would eat your flesh off your body in seconds. We don't need those getting out."

"Agreed," Morgan and Aaron said at the same time. 

Aaron noted the two and the seven on the doors they passed as they ran up the stairs. 

"The Flayers just penetrated the COrtex! We are running out of time."

"Fuck," Spencer said.

Aaron watched as Spencer put on a burst of speed and nearly passed Morgan before Morgan put on more speed. Aaron wondered what would be so bad about the Flayers getting access to the Cortex, even just for the short time that they would have it before the three of them would destroy their access.

The next room was much like the last floor they had fought the Cabal on. Massive windows that let in the red-tinged light from the sun. It was already full of Cabal, and by the time that Aaron got in there, Morgan and Spencer had already engaged them. 

Spencer was moving like he was possessed, killing Cabal left and right as he fought to where G.A.R.C.I.A. had thrown up a beacon on their hub. 

"The Flayers are locking the Cortex down tight. They got inside!" G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded upset, and again it made Aaron wonder how bad it could be. 

Aaron saw red on his trackers and turned a corner into the room that he and Spencer had been inside once before. He came face to face with a Harpy. Aaron raised his gun and fired, killing it. 

"VEX!" Aaron yelled. 

"Cabal, too," Morgan called out just as Aaron heard the sound of a Phalanx gun. 

The fight was hard, doing it on two fronts. The Cabal and Vex weren't fighting each other as much as both of them just focusing on the three Guardians. It made it worse. G.A.R.C.I.A. worked on getting the door open, and the three of them focused on the attacking forces. 

"We will have to fight through these guys to get to the Flayers," Spencer said. 

Aaron heard a little more than that when Spencer's comm opened up to let him speak. Aaron listened to the sounds of a violin over Spencer's end. Which was weird because while Morgan was known to have G.A.R.C.I.A. pipe music over his comms when he was fighting, Spencer did not. Aaron filed it away to ask about it at a later time. 

Cabal forces were oppressive in the halls to where the Cortex was, but as with all other enemies with time and bullets they fell before the team. At the top of the room, once the Cabal were dead, Aaron saw a console and G.A.R.C.I.A. hacking away at it. 

"I think that I can force the Psions out of the Cortex!" G.A.R.C.I.A. turned to face Aaron as she hacked. "Then they will be all yours to kill!"

Aaron nodded and stepped out of the room to do what he was best at, making sure that everything that came because of the Darkness was killed. 

A fire started to burn, and Aaron followed the sound. There was a perfect circle of blue light that was on a landing down below where they were. After a few seconds, something started to appear in it, and Aaron saw that G.A.R.C.I.A. named it. Numoc. 

"Let's kill ourselves a Psion Flayer," Spencer said. The tone was one that Aaron had never heard from him before. It was bloodthirsty and very unlike the normal Spencer that he loved. It wasn't out of place. The Cortex had to have something to do with Rasputin. Aaron had seen what mothers and fathers would do for their children and there was something in the way that Spencer acted that screamed at Aaron that he thought of Rasputin like his own child. 

"Morgan," Aaron called out as the Psion Flayer started to fire at them. "You deal with them." Aaron pointed to the enemies behind them that were popping up on Aaron's radar. When you have your super, let me know, and we can swap for you to take his ass out." 

"You got it." Morgan took off running toward where the Cabal were trying to advance on them and outflank the Guardians. Aaron turned to see Spencer firing with his sidearm at the Psion. Aaron knew that they both needed weapons upgrades and as soon as he got them back to the Tower, he was going to see Banshee about some new weapons. There were ones that had elemental aspects that would help in cases like this. 

Spencer tossed a grenade at the Psion, and it reacted by going backward which was into a rail. The Psion wasn't tall enough to fall off the railing, but it gave Aaron time to get a good shot on its shield in. It turned and faced him, anger on its face. 

Aaron and Spencer fought it, keeping its focus bouncing between them. 

"Hotch," Morgan called out.

Aaron spun around to see him up on a railing, ready to jump down. Aaron ran to the steps to head up to help keep the cavalry back. As soon as he started to fire, Morgan jumped down from the balcony, Arc power dancing over him. He landed with a clang on the ground, and the Psion Flayer flew backward before disappearing in the static of Arc energy. 

More Cabal flooded around Aaron and Spencer, and they had to turn to focus on them with Morgan's help. 

"I rousting another!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled over the comms as a circle of red light appeared. When Kolar appeared, Aaron grinned. He hit the shield of Kolar with one of his Solar grenades, and it flared red. This was the Solar Flayer. Morgan and Aaron swapped positions again, and Aaron started to really work on the Flayer. He needed to get that shield down so that he wasn't wasting his Golden Gun on the shield instead of the actual Flayer. 

RIght as Kolar's shield dropped, Aaron was pulling on that part of him. He felt the fire as it danced on his skin. He raised his Golden Gun and fired three perfect headshots at Kolar, and when Aaron was done, there was nothing left but ash. 

A scream broke the air as a purple fire started to burn in the middle of the landing area that was in front of Aaron and Spencer. Spencer turned his focus that way as Aaron turned his focus behind as more Cabal streamed out of the upper levels, swarming Mrgan. 

"I'm going to go deal with them and helo Morgan."

"I've got this. Vatch is mine."

Aaron wondered where Spencer had got the name from but assumed that G.A.R.C.I.A. had maybe told him, so he didn't focus on that. He focused on the Cabal that he needed to kill. Aaron took the far side and hoped that they would be able to keep enemies from getting to Spencer to distract him from his target. 

The fighting was going on longer than Aaron thought that it should. He turned to focus on Spencer after what Aaron estimated twenty minutes had gone by to find Spencer on his hands and knees in the middle of his own Nova Bomb. The Flayer was nowhere to be seen. A blow landed on Aaron, knocking him back to his ass. He looked up to see that it was a Phalanx. After a second, it's head exploded. Aaron looked behind the falling body to see Morgan standing there. Morgan looked a little rough. His armor scratched and his face was dirty with sand. It was an interesting look for the Exo. 

"Let's get the hell out of here," Morgan said. 

"Yes," Aaron said. He shoved himself up to his feet and turned back to Spencer to see that the Nova Bomb was gone, but Spencer was still on his hands and knees. Aaron walked over to him, carefully making enough noise so that Aaron didn't scare him. Spencer tensed but relaxed when all Aaron did was touch his shoulder. 

"I let something at the bolt hole. Can we go get it before we go back to the Tower?" Spencer asked. 

"Sure. Morgan," Aaron started to say. 

"I heard. I'll head back to the Tower and tell them that you two stayed behind to do some cleaning up and downloading of files. That should make Zavala happy."

"Thanks," Aaron said.

"That's what Fireteams are for," Morgan said with a smile.

"There is a ladder up on the top area. You can get to the roof and have your ship pick you up there," Spencer called without looking at Morgan. 

Aaron stayed silent as Spencer just sat there on his knees in front of him. It wasn't until Morgan was gone, his ship taking off after picking him up that Spencer moved. 

"If those Psion Flayers were tangling with Rasputin, they are way more powerful than we realize." Spencer walked to the edge of the area and looked at what he could see of Mars. Aaron wasn't sure if Spencer wanted him to follow him or not. "We better keep an eye on where the Cabal deploys any other Flayers. Who knows what their minds can do?"

"We need to get to the bolt hole and back to Earth." 

"I know. I'm ready to go."

Spencer was eerily silent the entire flight. G.A.R.C.I.A. tried to engage him in conversation, but he ignored her. He ignored Aaron. Aaron could see his fingers twitching like he was typing something in his head but didn't have a keyboard to do it. They docked at the bolt hole, but Spencer did move from the pilot seat. The only thing that Spencer had done was take off his armor before getting into the pilot seat. 

"G.A.R.C.I.A., stay in the ship and don't come out." 

Aaron swallowed because if Spencer needed to talk and didn't trust even G.A.R.C.I.A., it was going to be bad. Aaron followed behind him, transmatting out of the ship. He followed Spencer all the way to the bathroom where the lights were dim. Aaron stumbled over something and looked down to see that it was Spencer's clothes, or at least his shirt. Aaron looked up to try and find Spencer, but he wasn't in sight anywhere. 

There was only a flash of something at the edge of Aaron's vision before what little light there was went. Aaron realized that it was Spencer's eyes he had seen before the light had gone away. 

"You don't want me to distract you with sex, and I understand that, but right now I need to do something carnal. I want to take you up against the wall and hear you scream for my cock."

Aaron would never tell Spencer, but as soon as the Awoken said the work carnal, Aaron's cock started to get hard. Aaron began to take off his clothes and listened for the sound of Spencer moving. 

"You've never asked much, but I do have better eyesight in the dark. I can see near perfect in low light and still much better than even most night hunters in the pure dark. So Aaron, keep on stripping because it's a wonderful show." 

Aaron felt dirty so as soon as he kicked off his shoes and then took off his socks, he walked toward the shower. Spencer didn't follow him, so Aaron set about at least getting the grime off of his body. The water felt good over his skin, and as the warm water hit his cock, he gasped. Aaron felt Spencer's gaze on him. He ignored the gaze as he cleaned himself off. 

"Keep your back to me," Spencer whispered from just behind Aaron as the water turned to only hit Aaron halfway. Spencer was washing himself off a little, Aaron could feel the bumps on his body from Spencer's limbs hitting him. Aaron set about washing quicker. Two hands settled on Aaron' shoulders, stopping him from moving with just that touch. The hands turned to just fingers and scraped down the skin of Aaron's back. At Aaron's hips, the hands moved outward and gripped. Aaron shuddered. 

"Please," Aaron said because while he had been ignoring his cock, his cock had not been ignoring anything. He was hard as a rock, and he wanted whatever Spencer wanted to give him. 

"I'll give you something soon, but first you need to take a half step back." Aaron started to move and found that Spencer had his feet placed right where he wanted Aaron's to stop. "Now in front of you in the spout where the shower head comes out of the wall. Grab that tight and don't let go."

Aaron did as Spencer wanted. He found what Spencer wanted him to grab and found that it tipped his hips back just enough with him bending. Fingers trailed down Aaron's spine and kept going lower, skirting over Aaron's hole just enough for him to feel it. Seconds later the fingers came back, and he felt as two started to slip inside of him. The fingers were slick, and it felt good to be breached. Spencer did little more than push the fingers inside and slide them out a few times before Aaron felt thumbs spreading his cheeks and something else entirely pressing into his hole. Aaron hissed as he was breached. Spencer was hurtful, but it gave Aaron a small ache but nothing that he couldn't take. 

"You take my cock like you were made for it." 

Spencer fucked Aaron just like he had fought like he was possessed. Aaron held on, holding the shower head with everything that he could. He tried to hold on but couldn't and came long before he was ready for it. Spencer grabbed Aaron's shoulder with one hand, gripping so tight that there was going to be a bruise of some kind. It was several minutes later that Spencer thrust hard into Aaron and came. Spencer pulled Aaron back into him so hard that they overbalanced and fell in a tangle to the floor. Aaron wasn't sure what was going on, but Spencer crawled around and climbed into Aaron's lap, burying his face into Aaron's neck. Aaron felt hot tears on his skin, a slightly different temperature than the water that was hitting them a little bit. 

"They didn't like that he was the one to stop the incursion and were trying to destroy him," Spencer whispered into Aaron's skin. "They were the ones that stopped him from doing more damage so they thought that from the Cortex they could destroy him. He wasn't there, and I fear the day they figure out where he actually is."

There was no reason for Spencer to elaborate on who he was, Aaron knew precisely who he was. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and held him tight. Rasputin was definitely like Spencer's child. Aaron knew why Spencer didn't want to go back to the Tower. He seemed like he was a little raw at the moment. Aaron could send a message through G.A.R.C.I.A. that they were sacking out for a sleep cycle. Aaron didn't mind lying about that. 

It was a trial to get them both cleaned up, but a short while later, Aaron was tucking Spencer into bed and wrapping himself around him. G.A.R.C.I.A. was on the ship doing something with Morgan long distance that Aaron didn't want to know what it was but it was safe where they were. 

The doors to the bolt hole opened after Aaron had gone to sleep. G.A.R.C.I.A. didn't notice, but a lone figure exited their ship before they noticed the other ship inside of the bolt hole. The figure turned and left without doing anything. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> Under a month left for the sign-ups for authors and artists for the Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
